


Love Comes in Many Forms

by NightcoreFairy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt Foggy Nelson, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Foggy Nelson, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Karen Page, Protective Matt Murdock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, queer platonic relationship, they're so cute I can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreFairy/pseuds/NightcoreFairy
Summary: Foggy will definitely lessen the hours that he spends with Matt and Karen once he gets out of here.If he gets out of here alive, that is.





	Love Comes in Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching Daredevil Season 3, I had this strong urge to write something fluffy for my three babies- I mean, they went through so much and I just wanted to give them the happiness they deserved.

Foggy should have probably stayed in the office.

Why did he even think that this was a good idea in the first place? Going out in the middle of the night to privately investigate in a shady neighborhood wasn’t one of this brightest ideas.

Since they had started their own firm; him, Matt and Karen, they all hanged out with each other almost every day for hours and it seemed like both of them were a bad influence for him.

Well, it had actually been close to a year since they had started this together, the three of them. When he had suggested it, it had seemed like a dream to him and sometimes he still couldn’t believe it. The three of them had grown so close to each other, they were practically inseparable. They had also grown to be very comfortable around one another, emotionally and physically, and sometimes people in the streets stared at them in puzzlement and occasionally in disgust. Foggy didn’t pay any attention to those stares, because they actually weren’t what most people implied, but he also couldn’t care less about what anybody else thought.

Although they had grown to be so comfortable around each other, public affections sometimes made him blush. It was all very platonic, but Foggy still loved it, how they showed to each other how much they meant to one another.

“Hey, pay attention to what I’m telling you, you little shit!” the man in front of him shouted and punched him across the face. He groaned, head spinning, seeing white spots at the corner of his vision. He felt the taste of copper into his mouth and he spited the blood.

And that’s why he also hated them, because hanging out with those two, resulted in him starting to act reckless, just like now, as he found himself in a warehouse, tied down to a chair.

“Well, I would, yet for some reason, I keep losing interest— must be the over-simplistic way your brain is working, I just can’t seem to understand a single thing you are saying— you have actually reached a new level of stupid, you should feel proud.” He smirked, voice never wavering —he was so proud of himself for that— and received another punch, this time to his stomach, making him curl forward, gasping for air.

He was surprised that he could still be sarcastic whilst in this dire situation. It’s not like he wasn’t scared —he was— he was scared shitless, but he couldn’t afford to show it to the enemy, so instead, he used the only thing that he knew how to use as a weapon.

Sarcasm.

Even as bad as it seemed right now, trying to delay this as much as he could was his only option.

“I’m not gonna ask again— what do you know about the boss? This is your last warning before I call him and his minions, who might not be as gentle and merciful as I am. And may I say, my boss is one perverted little fucker, so, if I was in your place, I’d just spill it all out to get this over with.” The man smirked, grabbed Foggy’s chin and lifted it up, neck straining.

That’s what he deserved for trying to play hero on his own.

It had all started a few days ago, when he had decided to take up a case on his own, as Matt and Karen were already working in one on their own and had convinced him that they were almost over, so there was no reason for him to join, told him that they had everything under control. Yet, Foggy couldn’t just idle sit by and wait until they had officially cracked the case they were working on, so he took it upon himself to find one on his own. (And yeah, maybe he was doing it because he might have wanted to impress them, but that’s out of the point.)

The case he had worked on wasn’t anything too complicated or shady, just some bullying that an orphan kid received, as reported by his grandmother, who was also his guardian. The old lady had come to him, informing him that his grandkid, Kevin, was acting strangely lately, like showing up more late than usual, with all these bruises on his body and bloodshot eyes.

At first, Foggy had thought that the kid was just getting into late street fights or maybe taking drugs, but as he got to speak with the kid and dug in more, he uncovered some unsettling and downright disgusting information.

There was this mobster, who was an ex-convict, and had only been recently gotten out of prison. He was involved in numerous drug exchanges, robberies and even sexual assaults. Unfortunately, Kevin had caught him red handed one day and from that day on, he was sexually and physically abused, blackmailed into silence.

Foggy had found out where the place that they were working in was and went there by himself, in order to have solid evidence of their work.

Yes, he should have probably called the police as soon as he found out, but he didn’t want to take the risk, because bringing in the police at this point would have been too obvious of an approach and they might have had already suspected it, as Kevin had literally spilled everything to him.

Hell, for all he knew, as he had chosen to investigate on his own, they probably had already disappeared, not leaving a single trace, but it turned out that, that wasn’t the case after all.

“You just literally informed me in an indirect way of your boss’s crimes— god, I wished I had your stupidity, then everything would have been so simple,” he snorted and jerked his head away from the man’s hand, “I can’t even imagine how boring it must be in your puny, little head —hey, quick test— what’s two plus two?”

The man grasped his hair and yanked him forward, his face inches away from his captor’s. “Oh, you think you’re so high and mighty, huh?” he growled into Foggy’s face.

“Well, I did study and graduate in a law school, so, yeah, I think I could call myself ‘high and mighty’,” he bragged, nodding to himself, “and what is it that you do? Being an accomplice in crimes that are sentenced to life in prison? You sure know how to make the right life choices, buddy —maybe I should try and be like you— after all, you are _so_ successful in life.” He mocked, forcing a grin on his face, yet inwardly he was panicking, trying to calm his pounding heart.

His captor glared at him, “Look, I’m really trying to save your fucking ass here, but if you keep this brave act on, then it’s not my fault if you end up in worse hands, so cooperate, you dickhead.” He hissed under his breath.

“Well, being beaten to extract information sure as hell doesn’t seem like ‘saving’ to me.” Foggy said, narrowing his eyes.

The man was about to speak, but a door opening from behind him cut him off and they both turned to look.

“Thank you for your services Malcolm, I’ll take it from now, so, you may leave.” The man that walked through the door, followed by a few others, smiled tightly, as he clasped his hands together behind his back.

“Wait— your name is _Malcolm_? Aw, man, this is just _priceless_.” He nervously chuckled, yet his heart jumped in his chest as the other man that had appeared locked eyes with him.

“Ah, Mister Nelson, how nice of you to join us, I take it you are comfortable— do you want me to offer you anything?” the man grabbed a chair, set it in front of him and sat down.

“You know, I’m suddenly having this strong craving for some vanilla ice cream— I’m sure you don’t have any on the spot, but don’t worry, I’m willing to wait for you to come back.” He commented, twisting his hands against the rope that bind his hands behind the chair.

The man in front of him chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. “Ever the sarcastic man, aren’t you, Mister Nelson? I must say, I admire your bravery, even if it turns out into stupidity on so many occasions.” He titled his head and smirked, staring at Foggy with a hungry expression.

He thickly swallowed and cleared his throat, “Oh, but really, you shouldn’t, you are just exaggerating, Mister…?” he internally thanked the gods above for not wavering once.

The man blinked. “Oh, but how rude of me —of course, of course— my name is Phillip, it’s nice to finally meet you, Mister Nelson.” Phillip said, grinning wide.

He let out a shaky breath and pressed his mouth into a tight line. “And how do you know me, Phil? Can I call you Phil? I’ll call you Phil, Phil.”

“The real question is— how can I _not_ know about you? You and your other two partners have become quite popular this last few months, it’s really hard not to know about you when word travels around so fast.” Philip replied and slowly stood up, coming closer to him.

Foggy stiffened and pushed himself against the chair as far as possible

“As I said, I do admire your work, although, I would have appreciated it if you had stayed out of my business,” he circled around him and came to a stop behind him, “it is unfortunate that we find ourselves meeting under these…ill-fated circumstances.” Phil bended down and whispered next to his ear, making him quiver. “It really saddens me that you force me to do this, but it has to be done.” Foggy hears a gun being cocked and his heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his throat, stomach dropping.

“H-Hey, let’s just reconsider this, okay? Look, uh, nobody— nobody’s forcing you to do anything, just calm down and let’s talk things over, alright?” he stammered and inhaled sharply, as he felt the tip of the gun touching the back of his head.

“I’m afraid it has to be this way, you already know way too much— I’m sorry Mister Nelson, I wished we had more time to chat, but dire times call for dire measures, I’m sure you understand.”

Foggy closed his eyes as he heard the safety going off, whimpering softly.

Then, the lights were shut down, leaving them into complete darkness. The gun was immediately drawn away from his head and he melted into the chair, letting out a heavy sigh.

All of Philip’s men spread around, guns whipped out, ready to shoot.

“What is happening?” Philip barked.

“Sir, it seems there is some sort of blackout.” One of his men spoke up and Philip cursed.

“Well, that is quite unfortunate, but that doesn’t prevent us from finishing the job, right Mister Nels—“ before he could finish his sentence, he dropped down, unconscious.

Then, the other men started shooting into the darkness and Foggy ducked his head, praying that he wouldn’t be hit by any stray bullet. After the firing died down, an eerily silence followed.

“Our turn.” Came out of the darkness a voice and Foggy’s heart skipped a beat, hope filling him. He could hear screaming and crunching noises of bones breaking coming from around him and he didn’t dare make any noise nor move at all until it all died down, as everyone dropped unconscious on the floor.

He let out a shaky breath and chuckled, “Oh my fucking god, I’m never doing this ever again.” His voice trembled, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.

“Damn right you aren’t.” The darkness called out and to his shock, it was a female voice this time. He squinted as two silhouettes appeared in front of him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make out anything else.

“Who, um, who are you people?”

Fear spread through his body again, because he didn’t know who these people were nor what they wanted with him. At first, he had hoped that it would have been Matt, but what business would Matt have coming to rescue him with another vigilante— and a _female_ , at that?

“Oh my god, Fog, does it hurt? Who _did_ this to you? I swear, when I get my hands on the one responsible for this, I will give them hell.” The female threatened, hand cupping his right cheek where he was punched. Foggy heard the other one click his tongue, as he started undoing his binds.

He flinched, snapping his head away and as he was released from his binds, he scrambled up and took many steps back, putting some distance between them. “I-I don’t know who you are, but I appreciate the help— now, if you’ll excuse me, I have places to be.” He mumbled and turned around, heading towards the spot where he remembered the door to be, hoping to god that he was going towards the right direction, as he couldn’t see absolutely anything.

“Foggy, wait— it’s us!” the female called out and he heard footsteps from behind him.

His heart rate spiked up and he could almost cry in happiness as he touched the door’s handle. But his happiness was sort-lived, as a hand was slammed next to his head, keeping the door shut.

“You know, you have a lot of nerves after having pulled such a stupidly careless act, Foggy.” The male accused, voice low and threatening.

Foggy scowled at the familiar voice, connecting the dots and then his eyes widened, mouth gaping, “Matt?” he whispered and his grip loosened from the door handle and then turned his head towards the direction that he believed the female to be.

“Oh, you gotta be joking me… _Karen_?” he gawked as he felt her coming closer, placing a hand on his arm.

“Hey there, Foggs.” Karen replied and slightly squeezed his arm.

His head was spinning, a wave of nausea hitting him. He swayed on his feet and if it weren’t for the two pair of arms holding him up, he would have collapsed.

“He’s worse than I originally thought— we need to get him home.”

“Shit, yeah, okay, you need to…”

The conversation between Matt and Karen seemed like it was so far away, fading more and more by each second, until they were nothing more than a mere whisper.

Their comforting voices replayed through his head before his world turned black, feeling like he could finally let go of all of his previous fears and fall into their safe arms.

* * *

 

He slowly woke up, eyes fluttering open. He glanced around him and took in the familiar environment, realizing that he was laying on their queen-sized bed.

 _Their_.

Foggy still didn’t know what they were and what he could call their relationship; him, Matt and Karen. They definitely weren’t in a romantic relationship, but he didn’t know if it could be called a usual friendship, either. From one point, they had just started acting more intimate with each other, without any sexual intentions, but they never bothered to verify what they were. It didn’t really bother him, he just went with the flow and what felt right to him and he guessed the other two felt the same.

And after the first few months, they had decided to move in together, all of them. Karen was the one who had suggested it and he thought that it was the best idea he had ever heard. And as he went through the second break up of his relationship with Marci, (she had insisted that they were only taking a small break— that it wasn’t the _real_ deal, but he knew better) he couldn’t have found better company to keep him distracted.

He pulled himself into a sitting position and groaned, as pain flaired up towards his stomach. He lifted his shirt up and saw a huge, ugly purple bruise forming. “Great, this is just awesome— I’m too old for this shit.” He grumbled and shoved his shirt down, wincing as he touched his bruise more than he had intended.

He brushed his fingers against his cheek and noticed that it was slightly swollen too. He sighed and stood up, walking towards the door. He opened it and walked to the living room. Karen immediately stood up from the couch as he came in and got closer, whilst Matt remained sited and completely still.

“Hey Foggs, how are you feeling?” Karen asked, placing her hand gently onto his swollen cheek. He flinched away and rubbed the back of his head, glancing away.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking, Daredevil 2.O,” he scoffed and passed by her, walking over to the kitchen that was behind the living room’s couch. He grabbed a glass, filled it with water from the sink and drank it in one go.

“You make a great team, by the way— what are you supposed to be now? Boyfriend and girlfriend vigilantes fighting crime together and beating up people? That’s so romantic guys, I’m happy for you.” He rumbled on and placed the glass in the sink. Then, he walked in front of the kitchen counter, leaned against it and crossed his arms.

“Foggy, it’s not like that, me and Matt—“

“How is it, then? Cause from what I understood, you two seem to had been spending much more quality time together, beating the shit out of each other. I have to apologize, though, Karen, I’m sure your Kung-Fu moves were impressive, but unfortunately I couldn’t see anything,” he titled his head, “how were you even able to see, anyways?” he exclaimed, rubbing his chin.

He then covered his mouth with his hand, gasping dramatically, “Don’t tell me that chemicals got into your eyes too and now your other senses have spiked up just like Matt? Okay, okay, wait— so, how many fingers am I holding up?” he raised both of his hands, giving them the middle finger, one directed to Karen and one directed to Matt.

“Come on, Foggy, just stop for a moment and let me explain, will you?” Karen asked, eyes filled with desperation as he gazed at him.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh, not moving from his spot. “Fine, okay, go ahead, I’m all ears.”

“Thank you— so, erm, it all started in the first month of when we had opened our own firm,” Karen started, nodding to herself, “I had this idea running through my mind for a little while and when I had mastered up the strength to say it, I went to Matt and asked for a favor,” she paused and slightly glanced at Matt, who still remained silent, not having moved an inch. She sighed and turned back to Foggy, “I asked him to train me how to fight and defend myself. And no, before you say anything, Matt and I are not what you think we are.”

Foggy remained silent for a long time, trying to take all the information in and understand what exactly was going on. “So, let me get this straight— he taught you how to fight, and during this whole year, _nobody_ thought to even mention it to me? Wow, okay, I guess you can’t really hold yourself back from _not_ lying, can you? It’s like you are addicted to it— _Jesus_ …” he said and ran a hand over his face.

“You guys are just unbelievable— and what, do you actually join him every time he disappears off to god knows where?” He turned his head towards Matt, “And what are you supposed to be? The innocent bystander? What, have you gotten mute, too?” he scoffed and Foggy saw him stiffen.

Karen shook her head and walked towards him. “ _God_ , no. No, this was only a one-time thing, because you were in danger and I couldn’t just sit back and _wait_ — I needed to come, to make sure you were safe, and you can’t blame me for that, you can’t blame me for _worrying_.” Her voice cracked at the end and hesitantly took his hands in hers. “You have no _idea_ how much you scared us, Foggs, we were terrified— we thought that we had _lost_ you—“ she choked, her eyes shimmering with tears.

His eyes softened and averted his eyes, “Look, I _am_ sorry that I worried you, but I won’t apologize for doing what’s right— Kevin was in some serious trouble and I wasn’t planning on leaving it like that.” He took a step backwards and raised his hand, wiping the tear that had fallen down her right cheek.

“Oh, so going head first into a mobster’s territory was the ‘right thing to do’? You couldn’t have just waited for us? You _knew_ it was dangerous, yet you didn’t even hesitate.” Matt accused, voice dangerously low.

Foggy turned his head towards Matt. “Oh, so he speaks!” he mocked and smirked as he saw Matt visibly clench his jaw. “First of all, I didn’t have the luxury of time, so I needed to act fast. Second of all, you literally are in _no_ position to be accusing me of something like this, when you used to be ten times worse than what I just did.”

Matt slowly stood up and turned towards him, “You did the _exact same_ thing, Foggy. You just full-knowingly walked into an enemy base, aware of how it would have ended up and didn’t even _give_ a shit about the consequences.” Matt all but growled as he stepped closer to him.

“Says the guy who let himself be beaten half to death, hoping that he would _actually_ die— yeah, nice try, Matty.” He scoffed and sharply inhaled as Matt slammed his hand on the counter next to Foggy and leaned in close, nostrils flaring.

“You don’t get to do that to us, you can’t just jump straight into danger like that and expect us to be _fine_ with it— yes, I may have acted like that before, but that was _one year ago_ , I have changed now.” Matt hissed under his breath, breath ghosting over his face.

“Oh, yeah? And what has changed now, huh?” He challenged, eyes narrowing.

Karen placed her hands between them, trying to push Matt away. “Come on, guys, we can solve this without shouting at each other.” She pleaded, but neither he nor Matt backed down.

“Okay, I’ll gladly tell you what has changed now— it’s because now I realized that I have a reason to live, it’s because I have two important people who are my _only_ true friends that I couldn’t even _dream_ of living without. I love them _so_ much that I’m terrified at the thought of losing them and I would do _anything_ to protect them,” Matt slightly panted and continued, “And I’m talking about you two, you and Karen— I love you two so much, I don’t know what I would do without you, so please, Foggy, _please_ don’t ever pull that move on us again. _Please_ …” Matt’s voice cracked, nothing more than a mere whisper and he buried his head against his neck, taking hold of his left hand.

His eyes widened, mouth gaping as he stared down at Matt’s curled up form against his chest. Then, he turned his head towards Karen, meeting her saddened, yet understanding and gentle eyes. She smiled and stepped forward, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Foggy’s heart skipped a beat and he titled his head back, staring at the ceiling. What did he ever do to deserve these two amazing people in his life?

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. Whatever it was, he was glad that he had found them, and in return, that they had found him. No matter how much they argued and fought, they completed each other and were there for one another, and that’s what mattered the most.

“Hey, guys? Could we perhaps move to the bed? I feel kinda sore.” He grunted as the weight of two bodies was lifted off of him and rubbed his side, where his bruise was.

“Yeah, sure thing, Foggy, anything you need.” Karen replied and took his and Matt’s hand, leading them inside their bedroom.

Foggy was the one to lie first in the middle of their queen-sized bed, then Matt and Karen followed suit, each laying on either of his side. Both of them shifted in closer to him and he ended up curling against Karen’s chest, whilst Matt draped his arm over his waist from behind him, his warm chest pressed up against him.

He let out a content sigh and smiled blissfully.

“I love you, guys.” He whispered and giggled as he felt Karen press a kiss on top of his head and Matt nuzzle the crook of his neck.

“Love you too, Foggy.”

“Love you, Foggs.”

Moments like this one were his reminder of why he was fighting to survive another day.

Moments like this one were the proof that their relationship was something pure, precious and unique.

Something innocent, filled to the brim with love.

Something chaste.

He was lulled to sleep by their warm bodies and calm breathing, the two things that every night reminded him of where he was.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Marci is an angel sent by heaven in Season 3 and I love her, but I just had to do this.


End file.
